Blaire Yvonne
This page refers to the Pokémon fan character, Blaire. For other uses of Blaire, see Blaire. Blaire Yvonne is a fan character for the Pokémon series, from Nimbasa City, Unova. She is currently traveling with Ash, Brock, May, and Max. Physical Description Blaire is of average height and weight and is very slim. Blaire wears a dark navy blue and silver hat over her long blonde hair, brown leather jacket over a white tank top, with dark navy blue jeans with a golden snake belt, and black heeled sandals. She has a dark pink Pokédex and carries a green backpack and side pack. She also wears a red Xtransceiver on her left wrist. Personality Blaire is quite serious and is very cautious about the people she meets. She is very serious when it comes to Pokémon battles and rarely ever backs down from a fight. She is caution about those who say they are friends. Blaire is also a very passionate and opinionated teenage girl. Always ready with a witty and biting remark, she is to be constantly on the defensive side and she is intent on proving herself to anyone who questions her. She can get angry very easily, often leading to Minccino to have to calm her down. Abilities Blaire has the ability to understand a Pokémon's feelings by looking into its eyes. When she does that, her eyes and the Pokémon's eyes turn to a dark purple, and she is able to talk with the Pokémon telepathically. Blaire only uses her power when needed because some people are usually after her for her powers for their own nasty reasons. Pokémon Blaire has gathered a number of Pokémon, from several other regions during her journey. On hand Arcane was originally given to Blaire by Professor Oak when he was visiting Professor Rowan. When he came to Sinnoh, Oak had brought along a Charmander and an Eevee, who took a liking to Anna and Blaire respectively. So Professor Oak gave Anna and Blaire the Charmander and Eevee. During a trip to Snowpoint City, while visiting the Ice Rock, Arcane (then an Eevee) evolved into Glaceon. Some time later, Arcane laid an egg, which later hatched into a young Eevee. She currently resides at Blaire's home in Nimbasa City. |nameline = Eevee → Glaceon |gender = Female}} At home Background Blaire was born and raised in Nuvema Town. Her parents were, Aiden Yvonne, a famous Pokémon Trainer from Unova, and Alyssa Rowan, a famous Pokémon Coordinator from Sinnoh. During a visit with their grandfather, a visiting Professor Oak came along with a Charmander and an Eevee, who took a liking to Anna and Blaire respectively; Oak gave Anna and Blaire the Charmander and Eevee. Thus making Eevee Blaire's very Pokémon. When Blaire was 9 and Anna was 15, Alyssa was killed in an accient, so Aiden sent Blaire and Anna to their grandfather so he could find the person who killed his wife. When she turned 10 years old she left Sandgem Town to explore other regions and to encounter other Pokémon like her father once did. Within 6 years she had traveled through Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. She even won the Grand Festivals in Hoenn and Sinnoh. Trivia *Blaire shares the name of the original character of the same name Category:Fan Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:Human Category:Characters with the same name as another character